A large number of diabetes-related research investigators at the University of Massachusetts Medical Center depend upon morphologic techniques to analyze their experimental models. The Morphology Core Facility satisfies the need of investigators by providing service in this area. The core provides routine histology and identification of tissue and cellular antigens utilizing immunofluorescence and immunoperoxidase techniques. The Core Director and research associate actively consult with investigators on experimental design and will train individuals in adopting these techniques in their own laboratories. The Core Director provides interpretative consultation to individual laboratories. This core enhances the productivity of Diabetes research by a) providing services not available in individual laboratories, b) allowing investigators to focus on their own projects without the need to develop their own histology and immunoperoxidase functions and 3) by encouraging interactions between investigators who share the resources of this core facility.